


Fairy Lights and Cookie Dough Ice Cream are Not as Lovely as You

by TheFanfictionExperiment



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Birthday, Crownie blushing, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Miky too smooth, Multi, Nemi blushing, Poly Relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanfictionExperiment/pseuds/TheFanfictionExperiment
Summary: Crownshot and Miky go to the Fnatic office to celebrate their wonderful boyfriend's birthday. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Juš "Crownshot" Marušič/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek/Juš "Crownshot" Marušič, Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek/Juš "Crownshot" Marušič/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehl, Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fairy Lights and Cookie Dough Ice Cream are Not as Lovely as You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that I would post the request every Sunday, but I wanted to make sure that this came out the way I wanted, so thus it's Monday. Whoops. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first fic based on community suggestions. If you want to be apart of the decision for what I write, follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/FanfictionEX 
> 
> -G

Mihael smirked at Juš as he knocked on the door to Fnatic's office. Usually, the two would never go somewhere where they could be caught in a precarious situation with any team expect G2 (Luka may have snooped through Mihael's phone and revealed his relationship to the team), but Tim had assured them that all of his teammates were preoccupied with girlfriends or friends. Their smiles turned even wider when Tim opened the door, his lips ever so slightly moving upward. Juš made sure to shut the door before giving Tim a quick peck on the lips. Mihael soon copied his actions. 

"You guys are impossible." Tim laughed and shook his head as he led his two boyfriends into the scrim room, which had the most comfortable couch in the whole office. Juš and Mihael rolled their eyes and put their backpacks down next to the couch before plopping on it. 

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Mihael asked as he lazily ran his fingers through Tim's hair. 

"Yeah, don't you have to stream with LS?" Juš chimed in. 

Tim nodded as his head slowly moved closer to Mihael's fingers. "I do, but that's not for another, uhh, 5 minutes ago." They all laughed in unison. "Hey, it's not my fault someone had to play the last game of the day."

"Are you really blaming me? It's not like I control the schedule." Mihael complained as he stopped running his fingers through Tim's hair, making him let out a quiet whine. Luckily, Juš' fingers quickly found their way to Tim's head to appease his needy boyfriend. 

Juš laughed. "You definitely could have ended that one a bit faster though."

"By what, losing?"

"Or not inting early game."

Tim rolled his time, "Like Miky knows how to not int early game."

Mihael fake gasped. "And I thought we were boyfriends."

Juš sat up and leaned over Tim, and pressed his lips against Mihaels', all the while making sure to keep his fingers entangled in Tim's hair. "Better?" 

"Maybe," Mihael replied. "But maybe I need another to make sure."

Tim chuckled. "And you really call me the needy one?"

"Aww my little Miško," Juš cooed, "you will always be the needy one."

Just before Tim had the chance to complain, his Oneplus beeped. He quickly pulled out his phone and was greeted by a discord message from Nick asking where he was.

"Go do you're costream, we'll be here when you're done," Mihael said as he lifted Tim to his feet and pushed him towards his computer. 

"Yeah, because Nick is like you, but slightly more needy." Juš added, making him and Mihael laugh. Tim rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the small smirk on his face while he logged onto his computer. 

"Will you two behave while I'm live?"

"Us do anything but be your angelic boyfriends? We would never," Mihael lied.

"This is going to be a long night."

It certainly was, between Nick whining about getting less gifted subs than him (but, what could he say, he was just that good), and having to mute every so often because Mihael and Juš were making noise or having a very heavy makeout session that he had to stop before the couch was ruined. Their antics didn't stop there though. When the clock struck midnight and Nick and twitch chat were wishing him Happy Birthday, his boyfriends were doing it in their own way, which involved confetti and kisses to the point where Tim had to mute for five minutes. They both were very dramatic gays, but he loved them, so what could he do besides enjoy their soft lips on his?

During the last game, when he was distracted by the awful gameplay which was North American League of Legends, he noticed that he hadn't muted for a while and his boyfriends were being way too quiet. He turned around only to find no trace of his two boyfriends. _That is suspicious_ , he thought as he took out one of headphones, trying to hear them. Luckily for him, his boyfriends, mainly Juš) possessed the skill of never being able to be quiet or hold in their laughter, which seemed to be coming from the content room. He couldn't help but zone out during the last game trying to imagine what the hell his boyfriends could be doing behind the closed doubled-doors. Tim just tried to ignore his thoughts and focus on the game, hoping time would move a bit faster. 

When Nick said that he was going to end the stream after about the twentieth time of bringing up his 5000% hype train, Tim nearly jumped out of his chair, too curious at what his boyfriends had been doing for the past hour. Of course he didn't want to show his boyfriends just how intrigued he was, so when he got to the giant doors, he took a deep breath before slowly opened them. His eyes couldn't help but get a little brighter as he saw the fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and red rose petals surrounding a blanket on the floor. His stomach growled as he looked at all the Slovenian snack food on the blanket, making his two boyfriends, who had moved quickly to his side, laugh. Juš and Mihael took turns kissing Tim before leading him over to their 2am picnic set-up. 

"Are you ready for the best gamer hour picnic of your life?" Mihael asked as he offered him a bag of his favorite chips. 

"I don't think I've ever had a gamer hour picnic." Tim replied as he happily started munching on chips.

Juš laughed. "Well, this means it's the best one."

Mihael and Tim joined in laughing with Juš, because their boyfriend had the most contagious laugh and they just couldn't help it. 

"I can't believe you guys actually managed to do this without breaking something," Tim said as he looked up, still slightly in shock. 

Mihael started to giggle hysterically and made eye contact with Juš.

"Wait, Juš what did you break?"

"Wait, but why does it have to be me? Why do you always think I'm the one that broke something?" Juš complained.

"Ahh, maybe it's because you're the one who always breaks something," Mihael argued.

"I-I do not."

"Do you want me to bring up the lamp incident?"

"Nah, but that's not fair. I was drunk."

Tim giggled and continued eating his chips as he listened to his boyfriends go back and forth. 

"Were you drunk 20 minutes ago?"

"Shh, I didn't break anything."

In between chuckles, Tim managed to ask, "What do I have to fix before we leave?"

"We fixed it," Juš quickly responded.

"Did we?" Mihael questioned as he glanced over to a gaming chair that seemed slight lower than before. 

"What did you do Juš?"

"I just stood on it while putting up the lights and it broke. I did nothing wrong. It was the chair's fault."

"I mean, if you call jumping up and down on a chair with wheels nothing wrong, I guess you did nothing wrong then," Mihael smirked as he saw red take over Juš' cheeks.

Tim looked up and down Juš. "And you're not hurt?"

"Because I caught him."

"Shut up," Juš whined as he crawled over to Tim and buried his head in the crook of his neck, attempting to hide the very prominent blush on his face. Mihael laughed as he crawled towards his boyfriends and wrapped his arms around them, knocking them to the floor in the process. They all giggled as they enjoyed being engulfed in each other's body heat. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Tim's arm, which was trapped under Juš, started to go numb. Tim retrieved his arm and moved it so he could play with both of his boyfriends' hair.

"So you're not mad about the chair?" Juš asked as he removed his head from Tim's neck. 

"I'm just glad you're okay." Tim paused a moment before adding, "Plus, it's Pete's chair. It's not like it's someones who is important." 

Mihael and Juš laughed at their boyfriend's response while Tim just smirked. He loved hearing that sweet melody they made together. Mihael sat up a bit so he could reached Tim's lips. "Ljubim te," he whispered against them. His lips trailed across Tim's cheek all the way to Juš' lips. "I love you too," Mihael murmured to Juš.

"Mihael, always the romantic," Juš teased as he kissed Mihael's nose. He then turned to Tim and pressed their lips together. When their lips parted Juš couldn't help but add, "I love the both of you so much."

Tim smiled, "I love you guys too." 

"Okay, but how are the two of you so cute. It's kinda unfair," Mihael said as he couldn't help but stare at his two boyfriends. 

Juš rolled his eyes. "Says you."

"Okay, we're all pretty cute though," Mihael compromised as he kissed both of his boyfriends' foreheads.

Tim blushed and tilted his head into Juš' neck. "Aww, look how cute he is," Mihael cooed, only making Tim turn even redder. Mihael peppered the parts of Tim's face he could reach with kisses as Juš rubbed circles on Tim's hand with his thumb. "You deserve all of the attention we give you, Miško," Mihael reassured. 

"I think it's time for dessert. How about we get out the cookie dough ice cream?" Juš asked, immediately making Tim remove his red face from his neck.

"You brought ice cream?" Tim asked with childish glee, making his boyfriends laugh. 

"Yes, let me go get it," Mihael said, getting up and heading towards the kitchen, making sure to take a mental photo of how cute Tim and Juš looked cuddled together on the blanket when he looked back at them. He quickly retrieved the ice cream, to Tim's delight. 

"I love you," Tim said more to the ice cream than either of his boyfriends, making all three of them laugh as they quickly made the ice cream disappear. 

"I think he liked it," Juš told Mihael as the two watched Tim scrape the last half-melted ice cream out of the bottom of the container. 

"You may be right," Mihael agreed as he looked at Tim sucking on his spoon. "Now that we are done with dessert, do you wanna open your present?" 

Tim tilted his head and took the spoon out of his mouth. "This isn't my present? I told you guys you didn't have to get me anything."

"And did you actually think we would listen?" Juš asked as grabbed his backpack. He reached into the front pocket and pulled out a small box. 

"Happy Birthday," Mihael and Juš said in unison as Juš handed Tim his present. Tim inspected the box. It was definitely too small to fit more ice cream in, but a little too big to fit an engagement ring in, which his boyfriends had joked about getting him for his birthday. He carefully, but quickly unwrapped his present, his curiosity getting to the best of him. 

"You got me a box, just what I wanted," Tim laughed as he inspected the silver box in his hands. 

"Open it," Mihael said as he inched closer. 

"No, I was just going to leave it closed," Tim said, making his boyfriends roll their eyes. He couldn't help but laugh at their reactions as he opened the box slightly than closed it. 

"You're such a tease," Juš chuckled. 

"Count this as revenge for all of the time the two of you have teased me," Tim smirked as his thumb opened and closed the box over and over again, never opening it enough to see what was inside. 

Mihael put his hand over his heart, and sarcastically said, "Us, tease? Never." 

Tim shook his head as he finally opened the box far enough so he could see what was inside and let out a small gasp as he saw the silver heart with three small stones inside. "You didn't-"

Mihael cut Tim off, "But we wanted to. Those are our birthstones. Topaz for me, Diamond for Juš, and Ruby for you. This way the three of us can always be together." 

Tim couldn't help but stare at the heart and run his thumb over each stone. 

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" Juš asked, making Tim quickly nod. Juš carefully took the necklace from his boyfriend, and moved behind him. He made sure that the necklace was facing the right way than clipped it. 

"It looks beautiful on you, Tim," Mihael complimented. He couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. 

"Really?" Tim questioned, he's never been one to wear jewelry, but that might be changing soon.

"You look beautiful," Juš agreed as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Now, let's go back to my place before we fall asleep on the floor," Mihael said as he got up and offered both of his boyfriends his hands. 

"You want us to go back to the G2 house with you?" Tim questioned. 

"You've been there before."

"Yeah, when your team wasn't." Tim looked over to Juš for any help, but all he did was take Mihael's hand and stand up. "Are you really not worried?"

Juš shrugged. "He asked his team and they said it was fine as long as Mihael promised we wouldn't end the night with a bang if you know what I mean." 

"Like Mihael could ever keep that promise." Tim laughed as he finally took his boyfriend's hand and stood up. 

"I may have had my fingers crossed while making the promise." 

"You are really something," Tim said to Mihael as they started to pack up the food. 

"And that something is horny," Juš added, which resulted in the three of them laughing. 

"Well if you actually help us pack instead of watching us, I'll be able to show you just how horny I could be." Mihael's words made Juš blush as well as actually help clean up. 

As the three of them walked out of Fnatic's office into the early morning Berlin traffic, Tim grabbed both of his boyfriend's hands and smiled. He looked back and forth between the two, and couldn't help but think that he was one of the luckiest people on the planet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is what you guys wanted by when you voted for this fic. If you have any suggestions of things you want to see in my next fic, comment below and I might put them in the next polls. Remember to follow me on twitter if you want to vote. Also, a special shout out to Shyverrr, who retweeted every one of my polls. It's really appreciated <3
> 
> -G


End file.
